


Candlestick

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Drabble, M/M, Object Insertion, Slash, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Candlestick

Neville helped steady Draco, balanced as he was on his shoulders and neck, feet near his head. When he was perfectly aligned, arse pointed straight up, Neville took the ten inch taper and greased it, then pressed it two inches into Draco's entrance. That was just enough to keep it steady although Draco himself would need to work to keep it from falling over. 

Touching the wick with his wand, Neville lit the candle. Soon the melting wax would begin to drip down onto Draco's very sensitive skin. 

As Draco's eyes widened and pulse quickened, Neville's cock hardened in anticipation.


End file.
